Jen 10
by Ashura wolf of Legend
Summary: Jen Tennyson is stuck with her grandpa Max and Her cousin Ken for the summer, she thinks it is going to be the worst summer Vacation ever! how wrong she is. She finds a alien watch that turns her into 10 Aliens. Now she uses her watch for good while also staying alive! Fem! Ben, Fem! Kevin, Male! Gwen. Hiatus!
1. Jen 10 info

**This has probaly be done before but oh well, this is a ben prime gender swap story. I will name all the main character and their gender swaped names. also I have got some ideas for Jen 10 trough out the years from different fan arts**

 **Benjamin/Ben-Jenny/Jen- initial series age: 10  
Gwendolyn/Gwen-Kenny/Ken- Initial series age: 10  
Kevin. E Levin /Kevin-Keira. E Levin/Keira- Initial series age: 11  
Dr Animo-Dr Animo-Initial series age:30-40  
Tetrax-Tetra  
Albedo-Alexia- Initial series age: 250/10  
Paradox(male)-Paradox(female)- Initial series age 1000.../ 40-50  
Jenny 10K-Initial series age: 29  
Kenny(future)- Initial series age: 29**

 **Those are just the main gender swaps there will be more**

 **Now original series Jen look-** **art/Who-Are-You-Calling-A-Tomboy-592956618**

 **Alien Force/Ultimate Alien Series Jen non-hero Look- art/Jen-10-96959280 -** **standered Alien force glove for alien force series and the glove in the drawing for Ultimate alien**

 **AF/UF rest of the time look- art/Girl-Ben-144047215 -Hair is longer like previous AF/UF drawing same with the watch**

 **Omniverse outfit- art/Jen-10-347068315**

 **Jen all formal occasion outfits- art/Jen-10-Ben-10-Gender-Bender-576773755**

 **Jen 10K initial look-** **art/Jen-10-Age-Chart-Ben-10-Gender-Bender-589634982- final image but instead of bulky watch it is one of the 2 biomnitrix gauntlets / also comes with a glove form**

 **Keira Outfit- age 11- art/Jen-10-Ben-10-Gender-Bender-576773755 - far corner**

 **This is Jen's first 10 aliens in the fanfic**

 **Diamondhead-1- art/Female-Diamond-Head-64750703  
Ghostfreak-2- art/Omnibot-Ghostfreak-297173483  
XLR8-3- art/Ben10-XLR8-FR-Female-Version-433021905- chest not as big  
Fourarms-4- art/Female-Fourarms-64750523 -a bit more muscular everywhere  
Swampfire-5- art/Swampfire-Gwen-10-83722176- Chest not as big  
Brainstorm-6- looks the same but with a female voice  
Jetray-7- same with a female voice  
Feedback-8- the smae but with an thinner body and longer tendril's  
Bloxx-9- the same but green/pink/purple blocks instead of the usual colors  
Pesky dust-Fairmare-10- the same**

 **Now here are some of the major differences in this fanfic:**

 **1-the most obvious one- Ben is A girl in this Fanfic- she is called Jenny Tennyson or Jen for short- also before anyone asks, This is not a fanfic where her gender was changed by some spell or anything like that, in this timeline she has always been a girl.**

 **2- Gwendolyn is called Kenny Tennyson or Ken for short- has always been a boy**

 **3-kai has a more prominent role in the fanfic and is a possible love** **interest**

 **4-Charmcaster is not as evil as she is in the original show and is a lot nicer to Jen but hates Kens guts**

 **5-Osmosians are an ancient alien race that had died out but has become part of some people DNA and sometimes it reactivates and they become 'mutants'**

 **6-No anodite's, just magic and sorcery**

 **7-Jen is smarter than Ben but nowhere near as smart as Ken(Gwen)- she actually studies and is a A Grade student (ken is a A+++ student)**

 **8-Jen doesn't always argue with Ken but they do still argue**

 **9- Jen thinks things trough slightly before she charges into battle**

 **10-She loves Football, Basketball, Judo and Karate**

 **11-her Identity** **isn't revealed until Omniverse era**

* * *

 **Quick update: I have removed one of the Omniverse outfits that I have decided doesn't fit properly, I am nearly completed chapter 1, it should be up in the next few days, I was also wondering if I could get a beta reader for chapter 2 and onward for this story**

* * *

 **Update 23/09/18: It has almost been a year since I posted this info chapter for this story and since then, I have changed what what I was going to do a lot since then, I have also made some changes to the characters such as Kai who i have decided to keep female instead of turning her male.**

 **I have also decided on the pairing although I shall not reveal it... I shall not I say. Not only that but I should hopefully get at least 1 chapter out a month hopefully...I Promise?** **Chapters may not be as long however so that is one downside.**

 **So for new readers, I hope you enjoy and returning readers I hope you also enjoy...everyone ENJOY it.**


	2. And then there was 10

**A/N Chapter 1 is here.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own Ben 10 he is owned by man of action and Cartoon (F******) Network, If I did own it, we would see ben go to college and see how he built the biomnitrix and get a ben 10,000 show instead of the reboot**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEN 10- 12 YEARS OLD TODAY**

 **Chapter 1-And then the was 10**

 **Jen's P.O.V-Earth-Human-School?**

I felt myself tumbling down a steep mountain with a couple of voice surrounding me, I couldn't see anything but i heard a "Curse you Tennyson!" there were a bunch of voices calling out to me including one that sounded like grandpa max and then a **KKKKK-boom** something came flying down towards me.

Just as I was about to be hit in the face by something I heard my name being called "Jenny wake up, wake up..." I mumble something that sounded to me like 'leave me alone' then the voice came back "I said wake up Miss Tennyson, I asked you a question, I will ask you one more time okay? what year did the government discover aliens."

I looked upwards from where my head was on my desk and looked at my teacher and then the board and saw that we were looking at aliens today in our science block, I replied back to the teacher "The government have not discovered aliens yet to our knowledge all though they say they are getting close to finding them."

My teacher looked impressed and said "Very good Miss Tennyson, but do you mind staying behind for 5 minutes after class so I can talk to you" I nodded to him and replied "Yes Mr Boyal", "Now for the final 10 minutes of the school year you can do whatever you want". I pulled out a piece of paper from my desk along with a sketching pencil, whenever I had free time I loved to draw or read but I don't have any good books on me at the moment. I decided that i was going to draw the only thing that I saw in that dream, that dream has been haunting me fore weeks now, like something is coming.

My hand started to draw a circle and then a smaller circle a few inches in, in between the lines were two small green circles and two small grey circles. Then on the inside there was a hourglass kind of shape, I decided to color what I had done so far. I pulled out a grey, black and green pencils and colored it to the best of my ability, cause even those I could draw very well, I couldn't color to save my life.

Before I could continue the bell rang calling the end of semester. I put my pencils back into my bag and neatly folded the piece of paper that I was drawing on, I swung my bag onto my shoulders and walked over to Mr Boyal. He said to me "Jenny over the last few weeks you have been falling asleep in class" ugh why does it have to be about that "It's nothing... Mr Boyal, I have just been having a few sleepless nights recently but I will have it sorted out be the end of summer vacation."

He stared right into my eyes and knew I wasn't lying he replied "Lets hope you do, now the real reason I wanted you to stay behind, after the summer I am hoping to open up a all girls Football and basketball team and I want you to be the team captain for both teams.

also we have finally managed to get a karate teacher called Pam Adams to come in and help take a karate class 1 day a week, she will come after the summer, do you want me to sign you up" me the captain of a all girls basket ball and football team "Hell ya Mr Boyal, I would love to be the Captain for both teams. Also Adams as in Hamish Adams the Scottish Karate champion?" he looked at me suprised and said "yes Pam Adams is hamish Adams daughter. now I will place your name down as team captain now so I remember after the summer, so what do you say, do you want to join the karate club" "Yes I do Mr boyal also sorry for swearing a few moments ago" he nodded his head at me and said sternly "Okay but make sure you don't swear again, now go and enjoy your summer unlike some students who have summer school"

I ran out the doors as quickly as possible as grandpa max called my parents last night saying he would pick me up 10 minutes after school at the shop across from school, as I was about to cross the road to go and wait at the shop I saw Sash and T.J bulling a girl in the year below called Jasmine, I went over to them and said "Sash, T.J leave Jasmine alone, what has she done to you?" Sash dropped Jasmine and turned away "Go away Tennyson it's none of your business as for what she has done, is that she owes us her entire months worth of pocket money."

I rolled my eyes at her reasons and replied back to her with a hint of anger in my voice "you shouldn't be trying to take anybody's money in the first place, also in a whole you should stop picking on Jasmine, am I right or am I wrong 'Sasha'" The look on her face grew angrier and angrier until she flung a punch at me, using a block I saw on a video on YouTube and on sumo slammers I pushed her punch away from me and she went flying towards the ground or more specifically into some mud, Her normally straight hair became tangled and had clumps of mud in it, She picked herself up and she yelled "YOU ARE SO DEAD TENNYSON!" oh dear now she looks pissed "Well shit, JASMINE RUN!"

 _ **Theme song**_

 _ **(zooms out showing planets and particles before zones in on the Omnitrix)**_

 **It started when an alien device did what it did _  
(Jen begins to reach for the Omnitrix and it straps itself on her wrist)_**

 **And stuck itself upon her wrist with** **secrets that it hid _  
(Jen shakes her wrist, zooms in on the Omnitrix interface, Jen carefully pushes her finger down on the interface that shows Diamonhead)_**

 **Now she's got super powers, she's no ordinary kid  
 _(arm begins to transform into diamonds, travels all the way up her to her eye, zooms in on her eye)_  
**

 **She's Jen 10,** **(Jen 10)  
 _(Jen 10 logo flashes twice very quickly)_  
**

 **So if you see her you might be in for a** **big surprise  
 _(XLR8, Diamonhead, Four arms, Ghostfreak, Feedback, Swampfire, bloxx, brainstorm, Fairmare, Jet ray in that order flash on the screen and holds onto brainstorm for a few seconds)_**

 **She'll turn into an alien before your** **very eyes  
 _(all the Alien silhouettes on the Omnitrix interface flash, Swampfire roars)_**

 **She's slimy, creepy, fast and shiny, s** **he's every shape and** **size,  
 _(Swampfire, Diamonhead, XLR8, feedback, Bloxx, Fairmare)_**

 **She's Jen 10,** **(Jen 10) _  
(Jen 10 logo flashes quickly)_**

 **All the powers she's on the case,  
 _(A hand drawn girl that looks like Jen runs forward and does a_ _black-flip, Diamonhead slashes at the screen revealing Ghostfreak)_  
**

 **Fighting off evil from earth or space,  
 _(Ghostfreak swims away, XLR8 runs into the screen)_  
**

 **She'll never stop 'till she makes them** **pay,  
 _(Four arms stretches her muscles, Swampfire sends fire at the Screen, Mathematical stuff around the screen as brainstorm arrives, Jetray fly's by shooting a laser at the screen)_  
**

 **Cause she's the baddest kid to ever save** **the day,  
 _(feedback adsorbs energy, Bloxx expands, Fairmare sends pink dust at the screen)_  
**

 **She's Jen 10,  
 _(Image of feedback releasing energy at someone)_  
**

 **(Jen 10, Jen 10)  
 _(Four arms blocks a sword coming down onto of her from a knight, Diamondhead is knocked back by a mysterious Silhouette)_  
**

 **(JEN, 10)  
 _(Logo appears)_  
**

 **(Jen 10)  
Logo stays and then fades)**

 _ **End of Theme**_

 **5 minutes later-in a tree**

Why did I have to send her flying into some mud, now all that has happened is that me and Jasmine have ended up stranded in a tree, after a couple of minutes a large RV pulls to a stop in a parking area just outside the tunnel, out of it came gram-pa Max, grandpa Max wore a white shirt with a floral button up shirt on top along with some jeans.

He looked around trying to fine me so I yelled over to him "Grandpa Max, up here... no in the tree to your... eh...left" he turned and looked at be and yelled "jen! how did you end up there, you know what never mind, can you get down on your own or do I have to help" I glared at him "I could get down on my own but there is a girl up there who can't can you come over and help.

He walked over and I grabbed Jasmine by the Hands and using all the strength I could muster I made her dangle until grandpa Max was underneath her and could grab her waist and slowly bring her down. Once jasmine was down, I climbed down onto a tiny branch a couple of inches beneath the branch I was on and jumped down onto the ground on both feet as my knees bent and my palm hit the ground sort of like a ground pound but there wasn't crack in the ground like how the super heroes do it in my cousins comics.

Grandpa Max came up to me and said "Hey kiddo, how has school been, I am going to hop into the store, do you need anything before we pick your stuff up from the house" I thought about everything I had packed and replied "I do need a few things but I have money for them, also could you buy us a few pizza's and hot dogs for the first few weeks" he smiled at me and said "Sure kiddo give me 10 minutes"

The two of us headed towards the store across the road, thanks to me trying to fight sash and T.J my hair was in a mess,I had cuts and bruises all the way up my arms and legs along with with my T-shirt being ripped in various places, some how my trousers and bra remained in tact though not that I am complaining

. I walked into the shops and picked up some hairbands on the way in, they had a packet of 20 for a very cheap price of $2, I then went over to some snacks and picked up a tub of bubblegum chewing gum. Once again I thought about everything I had packed... there was something I was forgetting... Oh Shit I need to get a hairbrush, shit and god darn it I really need to stop swearing.

I walked over to the hair products area of the shop and picked up the cheap but good quality hair brush. now that I had everything that I needed I walked over to the checkout and waited for the guy who owns the store to come and serve me, the guy-James was a young man about 22 he had bright purple hair that was swept back and an amazing smile, most of the girls in high school had a crush on him especially because not only did he have good looks but he also had a small 6 pack and nice clothes- James came in a few moments later with two photographs of T.J and Sash in his hands.

He walked up to the till but instead of serving me he turned around and said "be with you in a few minutes Jen, I just have to put these two pictures up on the No-serving/Entering board " you see James had this board in which if there was someone who had done something wrong he would put on the No serving/Entry board-If you were on the No serving side you could enter the store with friends but couldn't buy anything but after a while you would be allowed to buy stuff again.

However if you were on the no entry side you were never ever allowed in the shop again, which personally I find quite smart- he pinned both pictures to the no entry side and did a 180 degree turn so he was facing me and the till. "Hi saw what you did for my younger sister, thank you. for doing that I am going to give you a discount, you only have to pay for the hair brush which will come to $4 all together" I handed over the correct amount and headed outside.

I walked back across the road to where Grandpa Max's RV was parked. the RV was old and slightly falling apart but the only time I truly felt safe was when I was near it, It was cream in color but is had lines of red and blue on it. There are a few problems in it however such as the toilet is faulty and last time i was in it the AC was failing, It's unofficial name is the Rust Bucket. I sat down on the step that was right before the door and pulled out one of the hair bands that I had just bought and put the box away.

I put my hand trough my hair and bundled together my hair before wrapping my hair band that I got out around the bundled hair once and then wrapped it around again, I flipped my now tied hair so it was hanging down my shoulder, just as I finished Grandpa Max came crossed the road with two bags in his hands, he said "The door is unlocked you know kiddo, you could have walked right in." Oh of course it is, oh well. I grabbed the handle of the door to the rust bucket and pulled it opening the door.

I entered but I heard something around the corner that sounded a awful lot like typing on a keyboard, then a voice rang out from around the corner "Grandpa Max is that you? I am just typing up something at the moment" for some reason the voice sounded extremely similar but I couldn't quite place it but since grandpa Max looked like he knew the person inside, I turned around the corner and all I saw was short reddish/ginger hair "YOU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" came from both me and the person in front of me.

 **\- line break-line break, don't mind me- line break, seriously don't mind me-line break, I mean it-**

 **3rd P.O.V**

"Grandpa Max, What is He/She doing here I thought this was going to just be summer vacation between the two of us" came from two different people. one of these people was Jenny Tennyson, a 10 year old girl who loves football/Basketball and Karate/judo. She was about 4 ft 9 in, she wore a White t-shirt that has a black line going down to about 3/4 of the way down before splitting into 2 different lines that curved around her back before joining up again and reaching her collar which was completely black, The edges of her sleeves had a black rim on them too. she wore green cargo pants with plenty of pockets on them along with some black and white sneakers. She had dark brown hair that was bundled together that went down her shoulders, She also had sparkling green eyes.

The other person who yelled was Kenny Tennyson, a ten year old boy who loves reading/writing/studying/karate/being the best at school. Kenny was about 4 ft 8 in and had short ginger hair, he wore a light/dark blue T-shirt that had a Cat on the front, he had white shorts and had a jumper tied on it;s waist which looked like it had a cat on each shoulder.

"Now, know kiddos, get along, it's just going to be the three of us for the next 7 weeks" said a man around 59-60 he had grey hair that was turning white. he had a wrinkly face with a pink/red floral shirt, he wore brown trousers. The man-Max- walked past Jen and walked to the front of the RV and sat down in the drivers seat he yelled back towards the two children "Jen close the door, we are on a tight schedule and we need to pick up you bag from your house!" Jen deciding not to argue with her Grandpa closed the door quickly and went over to the top bunk where she flung her school bag on and pulled out the peice op paper she had been drawing on previously and walked over to the opposite side of the table to Kenny

 _ **-Line break-Line break-line break-line break. don't mind me-line break-line break**_

"Oh man, this is going to be the worst summer ever!" I yelled out to nothing, my grandpa Max and Cousin Ken were back at camp setting up a fire for this evening. This trip was just supposed to be between me and Grandpa Max but no aunt…and uncle… decided that this year they wanted some alone time, so of course they go and ring up Grandpa max asking if Ken can stay with him over the summer and what does Grandpa max do, well he goes and accepts.

I kicked a rock on the ground in front of me about 5ft and looked upwards into the starry night and mumbled "I hope something good happens this summer, otherwise I am going to be bored to death" I climbed up a tree to my left and lied on the branch, I picked out the drawing that I drew on the journey to the lake, I looked at it and wondered, what is this mysterious symbol I am seeing and what does it have to do with me.

I picked up a rock and carved the symbol into the tree using the drawing as a reference, right next to the symbol was a small hole where I stuffed the piece of paper in it, and covered it up so it wouldn't get ruined by anything.

 ** _-Line break, don't mind me-line break-_**

 **3rd P.O.V**

 _Unknown to young Jenny in space right above earth at that very second two spaceships were firing at each other. These two are the exact same ones as the two she drew earlier on in the day however they are a bit more worn up than before, the two ships blasted at each other aiming to destroy the other_

 _Inside the large red/orange ship a being that looked like a squid put on a body, he had red spikes on his shoulders, knees and his elbow. He had molten red armour that goes up his arms, legs, torso, all the way up to his neck; all throughout his armour he had cracks that stopped and went into his body, The being yelled out to a drone "Shield status!"_

 _A red/orange drone with 6 eyes turned to face the being and replied in a robotic voice "Sir, the shields are at 20% should I put all power into our shields?" The being yelled back to the droid "No continue firing, The Ominitrix will be mine and there is no being in the Universe who can stand in my way! Now Fire"_

 _The other ship fired at the larger ship with a large green beam and hit the ship, the shield that was protecting the larger ship broke. Then in one swift move both ships fired at each other, The blast from the smaller ship hit the control room of the larger ship, the drone that been there moments before had been blown into a thousand tiny pieces, the other being was lying against the wall at the back of the room, he was missing 3/4 of his left leg and he was missing his right foot._

 _His entire right arm had been blasted off and was dripping green blood out into space, his left arm had a large metal pole trough it and it was barely holding together, the being yelled out "Vortox activate blast doors and window" just in time as well as his arm ripped off making him collapse onto a metal blast door. The smaller ship had its entire back blown off with only the smallest part left, from that small part two items departed to the planet below, one headed towards a large land mass covered in snow while the other item headed towards a very green area. The rest of the ship blew up as to throw the larger ship off their tale"_

 ** _-Line 't mind me- - - - - -line break, and seriously don't mind me- - - - - -_**

 **Jenny's P.O.V-Earth-Human-Forest**

I jumped from the tree bending my knees as I did so, I knew I had to go back soon but I also knew that this forest looped back around so I walked in the opposite direction than that of what I had came from. After a couple of minutes of walking I caught up to the rock that I had kicked earlier I murmured to myself "This really will be the worst summer ever" I then reached the rock a few seconds later and kicked it roughly 2 meters.

As I walked over to it, I heard a swoosh above me "Wow a shooting star, maybe this won't be so bad after all" then what I thought was a shooting star did a 90 degree turn and headed towards me, my feet dragged themselves so they were sprinting in the other direction, but no matter how scared I was, I would not give Ken anything else to make of me with by screaming. I felt the shooting star collide with the ground behind me, sending me flying.

I picked myself off the ground and turned around to see a massive trench in the ground that went for at least 15 meters, at the end of the trench near where I now stood was a massive crater, I walked over to the edge of the crater and looked down where I thought the star would be but instead there was something metallic at the centre of the crater, "it looks like a satellite or something along those lines" then beneath me the ground crumbled and I fell into the crater.

I picked myself up again for the second time tonight and looked at the metallic Item, Curious I placed my hand where there seemed to be where it opened, as I placed my hand against the metal the item opened up, I jumped back in shock as it opened, as soon as it stopped moving an Item on the inside started glowing red 'before changing to green "A watch! What's a watch doing in outer space?"

Being the curious girl I am, I put my hand into the metal sphere, to pick up the watch. Then suddenly the watch jumped up and wrapped itself around my wrist, I pulled my hand out is shock, I shook my wrist trying to get this thing off my wrist "Get off, get off me, I said get off" twirling around trying to get it off. I fell down onto the ground trying to get it off

I picked myself up and climbed up so I was outside of the crater while screaming "Grandpa!" the watch then dinged as the center popped up and the green sand glass expanded and showed a black blocky silhouette, I raised my left hand up to my chest and brought up my other hand, I placed my index finger into the dial and with a burst of confidence I pressed my finger down to the dial pushing it back.

My hands moved down as my arm got slightly larger covering the watch, then from where the watch once was, diamond came out covering my hand in a layer of diamond, then my other hand got covered as it travelled up my arm, I screamed out when the diamonds reached my shoulder. It then traveled from my down to my feet also encasing them in diamond, then the diamond came up and covered my head, My head became spikier and my eyes became bright yellow. My T-shirt grew and covered my entire torso.

I opened my eyes and took a look at myself, my entire body had been covered in diamond, on my torso the green sand glass was there producing a small bit of green light. I lifted up my hands as to try to get it off but as I did it, Spikes of diamonds burst out of the ground destroying a set of trees in front of me. I looked forward and grinned a small bit at the destruction I caused, I thought about the spikes going away and lowered my hands and what do you know, they disappeared back into the ground. I decided that if I could manipulate diamonds maybe I could manipulate my current body state.

I imagined my right arm becoming a mace and my 4 fingered hand thinned out and grew, it became chain like with a spiky ball at the end of it. I lifted up my arm which made the mace lift up. I swung it around, but as I was swinging around I heard a noise and then suddenly I was me again, I decided to walk over back to the campsite to get some food

 **-line break-line break-**

 **3rd Person P.O.V**

 _Little did Jenny know that when she was swinging, she hit a piece of diamond in a tree creating a spark which hit some dry grass and leaves, setting of a light fire that once she had left started to burn trough through the forest, slowly heading towards a campsite that was a couple of miles south._

 _somewhere in Washington, a young girl walked out of her hotel room, she was about 10 years old and had Shining silver hair that went down to her mid back, She wore a very deep magenta T-shirt along with some purple jeans, she wore red Trainers and had sparkling purple eyes, She also had some pink lipstick on. she walked over to the room across from her and knocked on the door saying "Auntie Hex, I am ready to go, what is so important that we have to rush anyway?"._

 _A women who looked to be in her early 20's walked into the hotel corridor, she wore bright red and black robes with a thin hood going up to her forehead covering her hair, she wore a white mask that had red swirls over it, she told the girl "Now, now Charmcaster, let's get going as soon as possible, a very powerful object enter our atmosphere about 10 minutes ago, it could be very useful to our plans, now get changed into your sorcerer training clothes, I can't have my niece/apprentice going out in stupid muggle clothes now can I!"_

 _The girl called charmcaster sighed and said "of course auntie Hex" She then spoke the words "egnach sehtolc otni yrecros gniniart tiftuo" her normal looking clothes changed and she was now in a long magenta trench coat, she had dark purple boots and had black leggings, and her hair went into one big ponytail. The two of them walked out off the hotel, then the older woman-Hex clicked her fingers and the hotel burst into Magenta colored flames, she said in a very sickly and crazy voice "well come on dear, we have an object of mass destruction to find"_

 **-line break-line break-line break-line break-**

 **Jen's P.O.V-Earth-Human-Tennyson RV/ Rustbucket**

I had been back at the RV for about 5 minutes now and I was extremely hungry. Grandpa was cooking up some fish that he had caught earlier while I was gone. then Ken yelled out "Look over there, there seems to be large amounts of smoke" I looked over the way she was pointing and saw that she was correct, over in the area where I had been walking earlier was a large smoke trail and right at the edge was a small spark of red/orange "Look right at the end of the smoke, there is some red/orange" We both looked at Grandpa Max who looked extremely worried, We yelled running towards it "Come on kids, We need to get over there.

I don't know how the fire started and I don't care, There is a campsite over that way" me and Ken ran to catch up with Grandpa max. The campsite war roughly 2 miles away, so it meant we had to run for a while, not that I cared though, if it meant helping some people I would run into a fire for them. As we ran I noticed the devastation that the fire had caused on our left, the fire had destroyed the tree's on our lefts so they were black stumps.

when we reached the campsite, it was mostly too late, The fire had destroyed at least half of camp. I decided that even though this watch freaked me out, I would still have to use it if i was going to save those people. I pressed the green button below the dial and the dial popped out ready for action, the same silhouette from earlier was on the dial and I slammed my hand do on the dial pushing it down as I felt diamonds coming out of the watch covering my hand as it traveled up my arm and across my body. everyone around me looked at me when they saw a flash in their eyes as my human form disappeared and was replaced by a monster made of diamonds.

I yelled out in a commanding voice "Everyone out the way Now" as I yelled that everyone around me moved back in fear. The only way anybody could stop such a wild and large fire like that would be to create a dam or ditch of some kind all the way around the fire and let the fire die out, I ran forward and jumped in the air and begged to god that this would work.

I pulled my arm back and just as I was about to hit the ground I let my arm go and my arm collided with the ground. Small spikes of diamond dug up out of the ground slowly getting larger untill they were 20ft high and puuled around the edges of the fire, destroying tree's and camper vans, until it returned to the start of the large diamonds. The circle of diamonds kept on growing until there wasn't any oxygen left inside causing the fire to die out.

 **Vilgax's P.O.V- Space-** **Chimera Sui Generis/Chimerans** **-Destroyed ship**

I was awoken from my slumber by the drone who placed me in me regenerative chamber, he had come in to replace the previous drone. The drone stated "Master, we have caught the signal of the omnitrix, it seems some creature on the planet earth as started using it" ha planet earth, the only being on that pathetic that could truly use such a device and Max Tennyson and I am pretty sure I killed him some good years ago, I calmly stated to the drone "Send out 10 basic drones and 3 Gigantic drones to retrieve it, nothing can stand my way now, there is no being in the universe who would dare challenge me now!"

 **Jen's P.O.V - Earth- petrosapien/Human - Destroyed campsite**

Everyone nervously said thank you to me for putting out the fire before scampering away and getting as far as way as they could from me, Ken and grandpa Max came over to me and ken whispered "Jen is that you?" I looked at her and stared her right in the eyes and saw that see was afraid but curious, I nodded and said "yea, it's me ken, this watch seems to give me the ability to transform into this monster or alien."

Grandpa max walked up and put a hand on my arm and said to me "do you think you could transform back to yourself if you tapped that symbol there" The gears in my head started to click as I wondered how he could make such a good guess what to do or how he knew it was a symbol in the first place.

I replied "I will try, but if I become anymore of a monster, I'am blaming you fir it grandpa" joking at that last bit. Just as I was about to hit the symbol There was a **KKKKKK-Boom!** from above as thee orange/red/brown objects came hurtling down from the starry sky with a trail that led to outer space, The three objects crashed into the circle of diamonds sending little shards of diamonds across the campsite.

I turned my left hand into a shield to defend us from the shards. As I lowered my arm/shield I looked up and saw 10 miniature objects flying downwards that were the same color as the three objects that looked like UFO'S. They came down and began to circle me, Ken and and grandpa Max. They just rotated above us until I heard something metallic, coming from inside the diamonds, it sounded like gears moving then **Boom!** as there gigantic machines burst out that were at least 40ft tall and had bug like eyes, They looked like giant humans but metallic and with a strange head. the one closest to us said stoically "Retrieve the Omnitrix, kill anything which dares get in our way!"

.

.

.

Well shit, as soon as this thing finished speaking the three large things raised their arms as if ready to fire, the small UFO'S above tilted themselves so they were aiming right at us, Instead of firing at us the large things each let of about 12 more UFO'S from there arms and legs. Then the lead Large thing pulled back it's arm and brought it down on me, I brought my shield up and reinforced, the arm went trough two layer where it got stuck much to my surprise, using this to my advantage I wrapped my shield around it's arm and turned it into spikes on the inside destroying that arm, the stub from the missing arm was pulled back.

The destruction of the arm was all the UFO'S needed to start attacking me as they came flying at me shooting lasers, I changed my shield back into a hand and pushed both hand forward at the UFO'S sending small shards of diamond at the robots taking out a good 10 or so of them, Grandpa Max had picked up a log and was smashing the few that dared come near him while Ken was throwing rocks at them.

I turned back around to face the the big things, I bent my knees downwards and leaped upwards until I was face to face with the thing that had his arm destroyed and turned my arms into a knights sword and shield and stabbed the Things right in the head causing it to fall to the floor, so I didn't fall to the ground myself I leaped off at the last second and onto one of the UFO'S and jumped between them so I could get to another one of those things (You know what? I am getting tired of referring them to things, I shall call them bots for now) I leafed off one of the UFO'S and did what I did earlier but using my sword instead of my hand, I destroyed good 20 of them leaving about 12 left, I turned back around to face a second bot and stabbed it trough the head like I had with the last one. It started to fall but before I could jump I was hit in the back sending me to the ground.

I crashed against a campfire that extinguished as I landed on it, I turned over and as I was getting up I saw a flash of red from the symbol and the same noise as before and suddenly I was human again, The watch was bright red and looked as if it was recharging as the red began slowly to disappear from the symbol on the watch. In the mean time I ran over to Ken and helped him throw rocks at the UFO'S until I heard a sort of R2D2 kind of sound and the watch was green again, I pressed the green button below it and the dial popped out I twisted the dial and the silhouette changed after about 8 twits, I found a monster that looked cook and pressed down on the dial.

my hands started to become purple and Lego brick like, the bricks started to go up and my body shaped into that of a gorilla where it then became very brick like as well, There were three different colors of brick which were purple,Green and pink. The bricks then traveled up my head and covered it in bricks, I gained green glowing eyes and I felt strong and bulky with the symbol on my chest.

I went to go and punch the remaining UFO's out the sky and my arms extended and punched the UFO'S without moving the rest of my body, I walked forward and imagined my torso stretching and just like that I heard something that sounded like Lego being connected as my body stretched upwards, I imagined my hands becoming helicopter blades and what do you know some of the bricks disappeared inside of me and I had some very block helicopter blades, I swung my arms around knocking down the UFO'S for my Grandpa to finish off.

Once all the UFO's were gone I focused my attention on the final bot, I thought of my entire body wrapping itself around it legs, arms and head, I created a new arm and made a Brick launcher out of it and aimed at the bots feet, The bot took a step forward and onto some bricks, the bricks burst trough the metal on it's foot, and in attempt to protect the wires and tech on it's foot it took a large step forward using the other foot forgetting I was tied around it's legs causing it fall over and have it's head hit some diamonds.

I returned to the natural shape where I walked up to Grandpa max and Ken and pressed the symbol changing me back in to myself "Guess you were correct Grandpa"

 **Vilgax's P.O.V** **\- Space-** **Chimera Sui Generis/Chimerans** **-Destroyed ship**

"Drone pause video" no it can't be how did he survive, there should have been no way for him to survive what I did to him but it seems it is true... Max Tennyson is still alive and his daughter or granddaughter is the wielder of the Omnitrix, ha the Omnitrix is on the wrist of a mere child, this should be easy to retrieve if Max Tennyson doesn't teach her how to use it. ha-ha-ha ha-ha-ha.

 **Jen's P.O.V-Earth-Human-Tennyson RV/ Rustbucket**

so for the rest of the day I told Grandpa Max and Ken how I discovered the watch that I was secretly naming the Omnitrix in my sketch book, We slept under the stars that night to make sure no more of those bots came down to attack us. I had finally gotten to sleep about 11 and woke up at 5 and I got the feeling that this wouldn't be the last night where I wouldn't get much sleep this summer, Since I was awake to hours earlier than the rest I decided to play around with the watch and got this very fast alien who could move at incredible speeds.

I put away all of the items we had used the previous day back into the rustbucket, before going for a run. when I got back there was about half an hour left until they would wake up roughly so I pulled out my sketchbook and drew the three aliens that I have turned into, I named them Diamondhead, Bloxx and XLR8 in order of when I transformed into them. They finally woke up and we got ready to start our road trip

 **A/N sorry guys, when I wrote the info chapter it was October break and then school started again and I had my prelims for 3 weeks then my work Experience, I have also been trying to write my other fics as well. as I write this note it is 1 minute till Ben's/Jen's and Gwen/Ken birthday along with the birthday of the Ben 10 show it's self. So happy Birthday BEN 10! I hope you liked the chapter/episode and I hope you comment on how I could improve, also I know I won't get out a new chapter for this before new year so Happy 2018 for 5 days time.**


	3. Meteor of thunder

**A/N hey there guys, chapter 2 of Jen 10, this time Jen will only use two aliens it's just that I wanted to introduce the first three straight away seeing as I will only be doing ten chapters per 'season'. This means that I need to sort of cram them all in by chapter 6/7 so that's why there three aliens last chapter and two this chapter.**

 **I have also decided that Jen's full name should be Jennifer Grace Tennyson, I decided to make her full name Jennifer after a girl in my school who gets called Jenny or Jen for short and I like the name Grace**

 **also if you are wondering why I included Bloxx it is because I saw an amazing version version of it by 'Kuro the Artist', if you want to see it, check out the 5 year later wiki and look at aliens and you will find it.**

 **mentioning Kuro, if you enjoy Ben 10 (I assume you are reading this because you enjoy Ben 10) and Danny Phantom or just one of them then go check out his youtube channel or his website to read an epic comic that crosses over both shows and 5 years after the end of them, it is an amazing comic and I suggest you check it out.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2- Meteor of thunder**

 **Jen's P.O.V-Earth-Human-?**

My head smashed against the roof of the Rust Bucket, knocking me and my dweeb of a cousin Ken awake, Grandpa Max called trough to us "Sorry kids! There seems to be a lot more potholes on the road now than I remember!"

The dweeb called out "it's okay grandpa, both of us are fine" Grandpa Max looked back before turning back to stop us from landing in another pothole, instead we swerved sending me and ken flying into the wall of the RV.

We had left the forest two days ago and we had been travelling in the rust bucket since then as we were trying to reach Washington D.C. Throughout the two days, I have been trying to get this stupid watch off but to no avail.

In my head I continued to call it the Omnitrix because it seemed like it fitted the strange device. I pulled myself up and off the top bunk of the beds that me and the dweeb were sharing.

I walked over to the table where Ken was already sitting on his Laptop playing some random game that she downloaded called 'The Sims', I decided that before I did anything that I would need to eat, so I got a bowl out and grabbed some chocolate chip cookies (cereal) and poured them into a bowl before add some milk from the fridge.

I placed the milk back and walked over to the table, I placed the bowel down and started to eat while looking out the window, and in the distance I could see dark grey clouds covering the previously blue sky.

Hey

I called through to Grandpa Max "Grandpa, where are we going" he called to me "We are going to stop at a small town just up ahead before heading off after refilling the tank".

outside where the dark grey/black clouds a dark red beam came shooting out of them colliding with the lightning against a house, obliterating it.

The colour of the blast was the same as that of those giant robots from a couple of days ago, I decided not to worry about it and put my bowel away in the sink and walked over to grab some clothes from my suitcase to get ready for the day. I entered the small RV's bathroom and started to change.

 **10 minutes later**

Grandpa Max brought the RV to a stop once we reached the town, I looked out the window and people were going from shop to shop, to house to house cheerfully. It seemed to be a mix between an old west town and modern town giving it a nice, comfortable vibe.

I opened the door to the rust bucket and stepped out into the town, All the buildings in the town were made up of wood.

In the distance, the thunder was getting closer and closer as you heard every rumble get louder, the People of the town noticed that so some of the people entered their homes but it still seemed very lively in the town.

A couple of minutes later Ken came out with a backpack on his well back, it probably had his Laptop on it seeing as he hated leaving it, even in his own house for Christ's sake.

Ken came up to me and said "Jen, Grandpa had decided that he wants to sleep for a while seeing as he has been driving all night, so he has told me, that we are supposed to take a tour of the town dweeb"

Dweeb, god he could get on my nerves "Fine Doofus, where do you think we should go"

She stated in a 'I'm better than you in every way' voice "Well there is a tour that starts in the town hall and that goes across the entire town before ending in the towns old mine"

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Well I've got nothing better to do", Both of us headed off towards the very large building that was in the centre of town, out of all the buildings this was the only building not built out of wood and instead was made from marble.

The building was grand and at the front right after the stairs there was 4 large pillars, in-between the 2nd and 3rd pillars was a gap which lead inside the marvellous building.

As we entered we were met by this woman with fake red air who came right up to us and said "What are you little kiddies doing here all alone"

I looked at Ken to see if he would reply but the doofus was enamoured by this woman so I replied, "We are not lost Mam, our grandfather has been driving all night so he told us to go on this towns tour"

She looked at me annoyed at being upstarted and stated "Well then, right this way you two, you have arrived just in time for the next tour" she then handed us both a booklet and singled us to follow her.

 ** _Theme song_**

 ** _(zooms out showing planets and particles before zones in on the Omnitrix)_**

 **It started when an alien device did what it did _  
(Jen begins to reach for the Omnitrix and it straps itself on her wrist)_**

 **And stuck itself upon her wrist with secrets that it hid _  
(Jen shakes her wrist, zooms in on the Omnitrix interface, Jen carefully pushes her finger_**

 ** _down on the interface that shows Diamonhead)_**

 **Now she's got super powers, she's no ordinary kid  
 _(arm begins to transform into diamonds, travels all the way up her to her eye, zooms in on her eye)_**

 **She's Jen 10, (Jen 10)  
 _(Jen 10 logo flashes twice very quickly)_**

 **So if you see her you might be in for a big surprise  
 _(XLR8, Diamonhead, Four arms, Ghostfreak, Feedback, Swampfire, bloxx, brainstorm, Fairmare, Jet ray in that order flash on the screen and holds onto brainstorm for a few seconds)_**

 **She'll turn into an alien before your very eyes  
 _(all the Alien silhouettes on the Omnitrix interface flash, Swampfire roars)_**

 **She's slimy, creepy, fast and shiny, she's every shape and size,  
 _(Swampfire, Diamonhead, XLR8, feedback, Bloxx, Fairmare)_**

 **She's Jen 10, (Jen 10) _  
(Jen 10 logo flashes quickly)_**

 **All the powers she's on the case,  
 _(A hand drawn girl that looks like Jen runs forward and does a black-flip, Diamonhead slashes at the screen revealing Ghostfreak)_**

 **Fighting off evil from earth or space,  
 _(Ghostfreak swims away, XLR8 runs into the screen)_**

 **She'll never stop 'till she makes them pay,  
 _(Four arms stretches her muscles, Swampfire sends fire at the Screen, Mathematical stuff around the screen as brainstorm arrives, Jetray fly's by shooting a laser at the screen)_**

 **Cause she's the baddest kid to ever save the day,  
 _(feedback adsorbs energy, Bloxx expands, Fairmare sends pink dust at the screen)_**

 **She's Jen 10,  
 _(Image of feedback releasing energy at someone)_**

 **(Jen 10, Jen 10)  
 _(Four arms blocks a sword coming down onto of her from a knight, Diamondhead is knocked back by a mysterious Silhouette)_**

 **(JEN, 10)  
 _(Logo appears)_**

 **(Jen 10)  
(Logo stays and then fades)**

 ** _End of Theme_**

Finally, after the most boring tour ever we reached the mine, Ken and I were at the back of the tour which is good for us seeing how even Ken was bored and that is saying something.

As me and Ken entered the mine, the heavens above opened up and it began to pour down outside with flashes of lightning, the doors closed shutting out the thunder which had been getting very loud.

As the doors closed I was sure I saw a face made from electricity appear but even with all the crazy stuff I saw 2 days ago, faces made from electricity can't be real, right?

The tour guide who was the same woman as earlier and gods was see getting on my nerves, she was trying to be all nice and smiley but you could clearly tell it was being forced.

The reception desk to the mining museum looked lovely and the man sitting at the actual desk seemed to actually care about his job seeing as he was smiling and waving at everyone who went pass him.

The mine was very dark and dreary and seemed like it had been abandoned centuries ago, well it had been abandoned only it was only about 10 years ago.

The woman said "This mine has provided work and money for this town since 1768 and was run by the blackwood family up until it's closure in 1995"

The woman took a large breath of air before continuing the 'script', "Unfortunately in 1994 the town started to lose money as we had basically dug up the entire mine. The State gave the town 10 weeks to pay $100,00 so the mayor requested that the Mine be turned into a museum"

"Then Lady Blackwood moved out of town angry at the mayor for turning her family's livelihood into a museum even though without the income from the museum, the town would have been turned into a retail park"

Suddenly all the electronic lights in the mine went out leaving only the candle lights on, then with a crackle a woman made of pure electricity appeared in between the tour guide and us.

It looked like she was wearing a dark green dress although it was difficult to tell seeing as she was made up of electricity. However, when she turned to face us, her eyes were scarlet red.

She screamed at us and said, "The mayor turned my family's home and livelihood into a museum, so now I am going to tear down this town!"

She sent bolts of electricity at the supports that were holding up the Mine behind us causing a cave in, trapping us in a mine.

* * *

 **Charmcaster's P.O.V -Earth-Human-Forest- 50 miles out of Bellwood**

My 'aunt Hex' walked up to the large crater only to see a small metal sphere, a sphere that was open, the red and black robes swaying from the wind.

My aunt clenched her hand and her breathing started to tighten as the wind started to pick up with bolts of dark magic sparking out of her hitting anything nearby, I took a couple of steps back and activated a shield.

The pink shield came up and protected me just in time as a bolt of dark magic came at me, the dark magic came out in bolts of lightning that were purple and black, The winds picked up even more and I was force backwards from the strength of the winds even with a shield.

I screamed at her "Aunt Hex, stop this! You're going to get both of us killed if you keep releasing your magic like this!".

A couple of seconds later the winds died down not that it mattered, seeing how quite a few trees had been destroyed or taken down by the winds.

Soon after that the bolts of dark magic started to calm down as well, once all the bolts of dark magic had stopped my aunt fell to the ground exhausted.

I ran to her and yelled "troplet reh hot reh deb" in a flash of purple light she disappeared leaving me, the crater and the sphere.

I walked over to the edge of the crater and hopped down into it, skidding against the side as to keep my balance, then my purple robes got stuck so I whispered "egnahg otni ym elggum sehtolc" in a flash of magenta flames, I was now wearing my magenta T-shirt and purple jeans and of course my trainers.

I walked over to the sphere and whispered while waving my hand, "wohs em tahw deneppah ot eht tcejbt edisni siht ecived".

A magenta flame spread out of my hand and almost immediately the purple flame was recreating what happened to said object.

 **5 minutes later**

The flames stopped and I now knew had this 'watch'/object, the person who took it was a girl about a year younger than me, she looked sort of cute but that wouldn't stop my aunt from killing her.

For some reason, even though I hadn't met this other girl, I felt like I should help her or protect her for some reason.

But what matters is that my aunt and I complete our task, I just need to make sure I do it without killing this girl.

I had a scent of where this 'watch' was however I would need to wait for a day of two to let it stabilise and not lead us halfway around the globe again, like the last time we searched for a powerful magical item.

I pulled myself out of the crater just in time to see 5 police cars drive up towards me, one of the policemen got out of his car with a megaphone and said into it "Miss, this is a restricted area, please step away from the crater"

Suddenly my eyes glazed over and I seemed to grow and a raspy voice said, "no one tells charmcaster what to do" Without me telling them to, my fingers clicked and the police cars went up in magenta flames

My eyes went back to normal and I regained control over my body, I whispered to myself "I need to stop losing control of my magic like that otherwise it may actually kill someone"

I sat down on the grass and took a couple of minutes just to let my magic and body calm down from using so much. After resting for a bit, I snapped my fingers and the magenta flames stopped burning the cars **(Only the cars were burnt, it just tickled the officers )**

I picked myself up off the ground and started to walk away from the crater, I waved my hand and opened a portal to where my aunt was after her burst of magic earlier.

* * *

 **Vilgax's P.O.V -Space-** **Chimera Sui Generis/Chimerans -Destroyed ship-3 hours before current time.**

I glared at the screen in front of me that was detailing how my recovery was doing, It stated that it would take me 2 more weeks until I was healed, in front of me a portal opened and to being fell out of it, one looked like me while the other looked like an older version of that Tennyson girl.

The woman yelled out **"Four Goop"** while slamming two gauntlets together in a x pattern, there was a green flash and a mix between a polymorph and a Tetramand.

The older version off me yelled, "hasn't this gone on long enough Tennyson! I have taken your family away from you, I have killed your best friend, what else do you have left!"

The Tennyson woman called out "Yes you may have killed my best friend…but you didn't take away my family"

The older me yelled "Then what about your precious Hope! Or your other close friend!"

The Tennyson woman transformed back into human before yelling while slamming the gauntlets together again **"Feed mutt"** Which transformed her into a mix between a conductoid and a Vulpimancer.

Whatever device that Tennyson woman was using, it certainly wasn't the Omnitrix. Especially not the one I was after.

A couple of seconds later the portal opened again and the two crashed through it, probably back to whatever time or timeline they came from.

Once the portal closed, I called out to the drone that was currently at the controls of the ship "Drone! Have you found the location of the Omnitrix yet!"

The drone turned to face me and said "Yes master Vilgax, we just located the Omnitrixs signial just outside the town that the earthlings call hattonbrugh. Shall we send down some drones"

The girl took the drones down to easily last time…what to do…what to do? I know! "Drone used the DNA splicer on a being with great anger near the Omnitrixs location!"

The drone called out "Yes Master Vilgax" turning back around to face the control panels, he inserted cables into the controls and writing appeared on the screen.

Above the viewing platform a large canon appeared and aimed at Earth. A reddish/orange beam shot out of it and went straight down and through a pair of clouds that was clotting the sky, hitting some poor, unfortunate drone said in a cold metallic voice "Master, the splice has been successful, shall I establish a technological link with the subject?"

"Yes, a link needs to be established drone!" I barked at him, the files started going down on the screen and he said "Master Vilgax the link is ready, talk when ready"

I let the healing tank quench my thirst before speaking "Hello Human, I have given you this power to help you get revenge on those who have wronged you however you must do as I say"

The being, a woman said, _"Who said that?!"_

I chuckled darkly before replying to her "My name is Vilgax the conquer, I just bestowed great power upon you like I have already said, you can do whatever you want with this power but you have to do as I say!"

The woman voice wavered and replied, _"Thank you lord Vilgax for this power, what do you wish me to do?"_

I sent her a mental picture of what the Omnitrix looks like and said, "Your mission is to retrieve this device, it is on the arm or a girl that is heading into a town near you, I don't care how you get it, but you must get the Omnitrix"

I let the healing tank gives me some more liquid to quench my thirst and said, "Once you have retrieved the Omnitrix, send me a mental message stating you have it, I will send down one of my Bounty hunters to retrieve it from you"

The woman said in a braver voice _"Lord Vilgax, what happens to me after you receive this Omnitrix?"_

Lying slightly, I reply "You can get your revenge while I conquer planet earth then you can rule over the Earth as one of my generals in my armies. You would have complete control over earth"

She said back to me _"Thank you, Lord Vilgax! I will not fail you"_ I cut the connection and let my body rest, allowing the tank to heal me.

* * *

 **Jen's P.O.V**

The Woman scanned quickly over us with her red demon eyes, she looked at Ken and then went to look at me, her eyes widened as her eyes landed on the watch.

She charged straight at me at unbelievable speeds, going right through all the other people, I jumped at the last second sending her into the caved in part of the mine. Everyone else but Ken and I started running further into the mine as to get away.

The Woman picked herself up and screamed "Give me the watch Girl! I would rather not kill a little girl even in Lord Vilgax's name!" she charged at me again but this time in between me and ken so we both had to roll to get out of the way.

She went flying down the corridor up to the point where there were no more lights and disappeared in a flash, Ken stated "Now might be time to turn into one of those aliens Dweeb!"

I pressed the small green button on the watch and the dial popped up, I twisted it around until I found a silhouette with 4 arms, I slammed my hand down on it causing a green flash.

Both of my Arms started to get muscly, they grew until the omnitrix's symbol disappeared from my wrist, my arms were so large that you could see the veins as well. The muscle travelled up my shoulders onto my face, my eyes turned bright yellow, then I grew an extra pair of eyes. Once my body was completely muscly I grew a second pair of arms just underneath my usual ones. Once they finished growing, my skin turned bright red and my T-shirt colours appeared on my torso in the same pattern as my T-shirt. I gained a black strip on my forehead that started in-between my 4 eyes and went up and around. On my four hands, I gained black fingerless gloves, while on my sleeve the Omnitrix symbol appeared in its green and black glory.

All though the transformation seemed like it took a few minutes to me it actually only took a couple of seconds in the real world, Ken looked at me and said "You became red and grew an extra pair of arms and eyes! What the hell is that going to do to someone made of electricity Dweeb!"I looked at her and replied, "Well I don't know what this stupid watch does or what the aliens are, maybe you should try doofus"

The woman this time when she charged at me sent lightning bolts that pushed me backwards slightly, when she got close enough I tried to grab her with my two right hands and smashed her into the wall making the lights above shake.

I then grabbed her with my left arms and slammed her into the floor which for some reason made the lights come down and hit me on the head.

She then blasted all four of my arms apart with electricity which pushed me back against the rubble I picked myself up and then suddenly she disappeared from sight. Then out of nowhere I was hit in the back sending my flying down the corridor into another wall,

The pain of getting thrown into a wall was so bad and I just whispered out "Ouch, that hurts a lot", I pushed myself out of the wall which now had a dent of whatever kind of alien I was in it.

A couple of moments later she sent multiple bolts of lightning at me, I dodged most of them however one of them skimmed my top right arm. I screamed out in pain as it grazed my arm. The woman grinned and Snapped her hands forward, a whip in each of her hands appeared.

She started whipping at me, not noticing that Ken was behind her with a rock, Ken brought the rock down on the woman's 'feet' pushing her to the ground, once again the lights above me came down with one even hitting the ground smashing.

Ken gasped and yelled "Jen! the lights! Look at them when we hit her" this time Ken hit the woman in the 'back' causing the lights to come down slightly. Of course! the lights are connected to her somehow.

I grabbed the lights that were leading down the two corridors and pulled them towards me, once both lines at got to me I started to roll the lights into a ball, I then flung them up and smashed them in between my four hands.

The woman screamed in pain and fell to her knees in pain, I ran past the whips which were now lying on the floor and went through her and punched the caved in wall, I kept on punching it until there was light, but then a shooting pain wrapped around my stomach and I went flying backwards back into the same wall earlier.

Once I hit the wall the watch decided to to turn me back into me and I fell out of the hole. Gwen was then thrown at me which sent me back into the wall again for the second time.

Luckily for me she hit the watch which seemed to supercharge it, The dial popped back up and I slammed the dial down shouting **"It's Hero Time!"**

 _My arms turned turned rubber black as it covered up the omnitrix, My fingers gained golden plug like things at the end of each finger. My waist slimmed down as the black carried on going town my body, my legs got thinner as well once they had gone down. My arms got thinner again but they got longer as well as my legs. My eys started to merge until I had one large eye in the center or my face, my eye turned green and I grew two_ _antennae from my head that went down to my tomach that had two plugs on each end. Then from my butt I grew a Tail which also had a plug on it._

I looked at myself and groaned "Great, what is a walking plug going to do against a woman made of electricity, I might as well be supercharging her" god this watch hates me

She sent her lightning whips at me put I caught them with my antennae causing the electricity to be pulled out of the whips. I could feel the electricity flow me and I said "Well I could work with this!".

I moved forwards running at high speeds while she was astonished that her whips had been taken away from her, I ran right on up to her and grabbed her with my antennae which started draining her electricity from her until she was just a pain of floating red eyes.

I pointed my hands up at the remaining lights and shot out the gathered electricity that I received from her body, All the lights shortcircuited and she started to disappear, eyes and everything until Ken swiped her eyes into a jar that he had in his bag.

He closed the lid and placed it on the ground stating "Hero time? Really doofus?" I pressed the omnitrix's symbol and said back to him "Well can you think of anything else to say dweeb"

She shook her head and said "I guess not" Ken crawled through the small hole that I had made earlier and I followed him through, We arrived at the the top and the man at the reception desk was tied up with duck tape covering his mouth.

Ken ran over to him and ripped off the allowing him to speak, he and ken were talking about what happened, while they were doing that I grabbed a letter opened and started slicing the rope to free him.

Once he was free he said to us "The two of you go and find your family, I will contact the police and rescue teams to get everyone else out."

Me and Ken left the museum and walked around town trying to find the rust bucket, after 10 minutes we finally found it at a gas sation.

Ken asked me "So have you named any of the aliens that you have transformed into so far?" I told him about the aliens that I already named.

Then I said "The one with four arms I am going to call **Four Arms** while the second one I am calling **Feedback** " she nodded her said and replied "Well they aren't the worst names ever".

When we entered the rust bucket Grandpa Max asked us "Are you okay kiddos?" Ken and I looked at each other and replied "We're okay grandpa, there was a cave in in the mine but me and Ken got out"

He walked over to the drivers seat and said "Well we are off to Washington D.C so buckle up kids" Ken barley had time to close the door before it took off sending me flying to the floor.

* * *

 **A/N so that is chapter 2 of Jen 10, it isn't as long as the previous chapter but that is because I didn't have any other material to work with.**

 **I hope you enjoyed and I will see you again next time (Hopefully quicker this time)**


	4. AN I need help with the pairing

**A/N when I started this Jen 10 fanfic I had one paring in mind which was JenXCharmcaster however recently I decided that I wasn't sure what pairing I wanted to do in between chapter 1 and 2**

 **I became unsure after I re-watched the entire series Ben 10 -Ben 10 omniverse and realized that I loved the KaiXBen pairing more than I thought, So I have become undecided.**

 **So to help me decide I will create a poll for people to vote on, it will have three pairings JenXKai, JenXCharmcaster and JenXAttea**

 **Also before anyone states that you set that pairing up in chapter 2, I didn't. I said that Hope was precious however we don't know how old Jen is when we see this version of future jen and it is not the same one that we will see in the time travel chapter in this fic. So the hope mentioned could either be jen's daughter, dead best friend, other close friend or wife depending on how the poll goes.**

 **Now onto my main point, I honestly don't see why people hate Kai so much or more specifically her relationship with Ben. I mean sure her relationship with Ben was rushed but still, how her and Ben joked around and had fun seemed natural not forced.**

 **Yes I know many people love Julie but when I re-watched the entire series I found her to be more annoying than Kai, albedo, asmuth and servantis combined and that is saying something.**

 **Also she moaned all the time when Ben was out saving the world and couldn't keep up with their arrangements, I mean needing to take down the forever knights complains and when Ben tells her something about alien Tech and earth still needs a couple more years to advance before gaining it she complains!**

 **I will start the poll tonight and I will keep it open for two weeks, just to be on the safe side, then I will open up another poll about the pairing for Ken(Gwen)**

 **I am also considering a fic where kai appears in Alien force and joins Team Ben but I'm not sure if I should do it.**

 **So please vote and until next time...byeee**


	5. answers to review and poll

**So this is not another chapter but sort of answers to review(s) I got about somethings that Guest-Questioner put in his review(s)**

 **I will do the reviews in order of chapter that they wrote it in:**

* * *

 ** _"Honestly,_** ** _the Fem-Ben design of (AF/UF) looks more like a "bennified" Gwen, the very basis is Alien force Gwen with ben accents replacing hers, The Alien Force/Ultimate Alien looks like better keeper in my opinion, The Fem-Ben in the soccer outfit._**

 ** _The Second Omni-verse design feels silly because its omni-ben with feminine curves & the soccer_**

 ** _fem-ben' pony-tail with two extra side tail's, Perhaps combining the first omni' outfit design and physical form with the face & hair of the second?_**

 ** _The Fem-Ben 10K has no need for a jump-suit, i'd say, simply use the original (male) outfit_** ** _(Shirt & pants)...(jumpsuit's are 1980's)_**

 ** _The Alien design's are all okay but Ghost-freak needs more detail's to signify as female_** ** _that design is more-or-less meant for the rebooted (Ben 10 2016) so add more feminine accent's_** ** _and your good._**

 ** _Considering Alien Force and Omni-verse(excluding the original series) already introduced a basic (young) female design for tetramand's and kineceleran's, Helen Wheels & Looma Redwind respectively, perhaps you could just modify their designs for Jen' personality?_**

 ** _There was that betrothal episode involving kevin, it showed a young Looma and pre-teen kevin._** ** _so perhaps, Use a slightly taller model of that design for Jen' Tetramand/FourArms form along_** ** _with adding in an actual pony-tail hair-bit?"_**

* * *

 **I can see where you are coming from but she is not wearing a soccer/football outfit the entire time! (I personally hate football) also I am inverting the colours of the Ultimate alien/alien force one to be mainly black with with green lines and the white being the same although the drawing won't change as it isn't my drawing and is just a basis.**

 **the rest of the time Jen will wear a plane black T-shirt and sometimes the green jacket that Ben wears.**

 **Also the idea actually is that the second outfit is only worn at first by Jen in omniverse then she cuts her hair and the second outfit is for the rest of it.**

 **Jen 10K is actually wearing the same outfit has Ben 10K(OV) was wearing but the drawing is just a rough Idea what she looks like.**

 **Now the aliens...I don't really care. if you look at the comments for the Ghostfreak then you will see that is was drawn about 2012 a.k.a 4 years before the meh reboot.**

 **also ghostfreak is the last of his kind so and he is a male so the omnitrix did it's best to fit a female body and once again that is just an idea, also the version I picked was the best was to me that looked sort of feminine but not too feminine, because the other one I found was really just to sexulised especially for ghostfreak.**

 **XLR8 for Jen is the best of her species like in the original to OV, Helan however is just a normal Kineceleran that servantis caught and used keving to transfer the powers over to Helen.**

 **And I couldn't give a F*** about princess looma, that piece of cow shit does not exist in this universe. but the female Fourarms is taller and will eventally grow a ponytail.**

* * *

 ** _Before i forget,_** ** _Seriously, most of those name's don't really need such simple modifying,_**

 ** _Animo is his given name compliments of the ben 10 fandom wiki,_** ** _so i don't think you really need to just replace the O with an letter A in the "title" ..._**

 ** _Tetra, you just removed the letter-X! either way since this JEN 10 has brains maybe she could_** ** _actually NAME the alien's she gets besides the obvious,_**

 ** _Pyronite/heatblast/FireStar_**

 ** _PetroSapien/DiamondHead/in honor of Tetrax, (Petra), Petrosapien & Tetrax' name XP_**

 ** _Methanosian/Swampfire/SwampFLARE to signify female_**

 ** _Conductoid/Feedback/LiveWire(i know its a superman villainess' name but come on)_**

 ** _at-least this way she could still feel like Ben in the sense of comic books even while being a_** ** _straight A student!_**

* * *

 **Dude I get where you are coming from for Animo but the rest make perfect sense...like come on...**

 **I will admit that there was no reason to chance animo's name seeing as that his last name but before I wrote it I was studying for Spanish and Feminine words end in A and masculine words sometimes end in O so you can get where I was coming from.**

 **Tetrax is a mans name, not a woman's name I mean there are just somethings that you need to change, this is one of them. that is why she is called tetra. It is also the same with Albedo.**

 **also why else should she change her name into comic character names, Firestar A.K.A starfire and live wire really, also remember she is still 10 and I don't know about other people but I didn't start getting into comics until I was about 12.**

 **also there is no reason to change the names because even if you are an A grade student you are still a 10 year old kid who comes up with names that sound cool. as she gets older she will start renaming aliens but that will be like OV stuff.**

* * *

 ** _This one is actually about Ken here since, at the very least he gains an identity similar to Gwen_** ** _in the original series i was thinking, well, (Cat Noir) since, feline based and the only one i could think_** ** _of having the feline mask while being male was that character from_** ** _(Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir)_**

 ** _Before an argument occurs about this, the Show itself(by some hidden source's)_** ** _was actually supposed to be a full blown Anime as one of the original creator's intended BUT since the 3-D computer style had shown more promise and less of a hassle to the team they all chose for it be what the show is now today._**

* * *

 **Don't worry I know, also that was the plan for ken but instead he is first called Lucky boy but then changes his name as he gets older into some thing like 'lucky noir' or something**

* * *

 ** _Since i can't be part of the poll entirely, these are my open thoughts,_** ** _the original Fem-Kai thought Ben-wolf was, "cute" but as soon as he returned to normal she_** ** _said no, With the fandom wiki & the latter series as backup it would imply that young fem-kai still had a childish "crush" on ben but due to family first mentality she went with what she thought, HOWEVER (most likely off-screen) Teen kai saw Ben' global reveal and all the things he did to save lives _****_everywhere and with that her emotion's began surfacing again and with a certain time-jumping_** ** _hero (spanner obviously) the deal was set and BenxKai became official._**

 ** _(i still think that some of the handlers from the original series saw how ben was turning out so some of them went to the studios and pushed for benxkai)_**

* * *

 **Yeah I think that is pretty much what happened but to add to what you said at the end I have some other info, Man of Action (Creators of Ben 10(OG and reboot) and generator Rex) had more control In OV so they did push for it.**

 **I mean in the OG series we saw only two characters with tan skin, Ken and... Kai so they were quite clearly hinting at that.**

* * *

 **Also I don't know which pairing you wanted** **Guest-Questioner however it is currently a draw between Charmcaster and male! kai (I forgot someone PM me the vote) so whatever you pick is the deciding vote, or anybody else who votes by reviewing seeing as I have closed the poll.**

 **Also I am going to write that what if Kai turned up In UAF fic but it may take a while to be released other than than...byeee**

 **EDit: _I changed the bit about the pairing because I forgot about the PM vote_**


	6. R,I,P Stan Lee

This is going to be going up across all my stories because recent events have shaken me... for those that haven't heard of the 12/11/18 Stan 'the Man' Lee passed away at the age of 95

for those who don't know who Stan Lee is, he was the Godfather of the comic Industry and one of the people to start of the modern comic era, he created/co-created several Superheroes from Marvel comics including but not limited to: Spider-man, Iron-man, Fantatsic four, X-men, Ant-Man and the Avengers.

I don't know what to say about his passing, sadness? Anger? I will say this he lived a good life.

I will say this, this man created some of my favorite character which is what allows me to write these fanfictions, Spider-man is one of my favorite characters and if hadn't been for Stan, well we would have never got him.

Stan Lee will never been forgotten and shall forever be in our hearts. EXCELSIOR!EXCELSIOR! R.I.P Stan Lee...EXCELSIOR!


End file.
